User blog:TheIkranRider/My Original Settings (OSs)
We got Original Characters, yet I never bothered with my Original Settings (OSs), those locations that were made up by yours truly. Though they can also be portions of locations that already exist. Disclaimer: Some places belong to their respective owners, others can be non-fictional locations. The Mysterious Mutant Island Location: Distant from the American East Coast Appearance: Reed and the Mysterious Mutant Island (Fantastic 4) Residents: Rejected mutants, Reed, Creature, Devon, Soliquas, Mira This deserted island location lies faraway from the Great American Melting Pot. The island itself has its own resources such as vegetation, fresh water, material to build residence, etc. though it's never been touched by human discoverers. Instead, this isle has been dominated by mutants who have been rejected by society, such as those presented in "Reed and the Mysterious Mutant Island," featuring Creature, Devon, Soliquas, and their late leader, Mira. Mr. Fantastic himself was the first person to discover it after he was shipwrecked by a tidal wave made by one of its inhabitants. It became known to the Fantastic Five after the story's events, yet still remains as a desolate location to where mutants will be safe, especially from those poachers during one incident. Tenebre Location: The distant little isle east of the Mythril Island/Archipelago Appearance: Trials of a King and Conquest of the Blue Planet ((FIV) Residents: Chief Abdullah, Dragon Rose, Domin, Dameon, the Injukhal, Cecil, Rosa, other Black/White Mages, Epopts, Fabulian monks, Eblan ninjas under Domin's thrall This uncharted small isle is hardly seen to the casual dwellers, not even those neighboring it in Fabul, Mysidia, nor Mythril. This secluded area was once inhabited by the redskins of the Blue Planet named the Injukhal for many generations and has been unveiled by Cecil and Rosa. After a few months when they became Baron's new monarchs, and Cecil's 21st birthday, they decided to head to Mysidia via The Enterprise and request for the Elder's blessing if they should settle down and go further in their relationship, but they soon came across the captive Dragon Rose heading toward a distant cavern. After rescuing her, she led them toward her home, Tenebre, Italian word meaning darkness. Quite a foreshadowing since Chief Abdullah wasn't aware of his promising tribesman, Domin, formulating corruptive plans under his nose and using his daughter. Cecil's doppelganger, Dameon, also resides there after he was wounded and washed ashore after he infected Kluya's soul, then discarded. Dragon Rose made him as one of the Injukhal that Domin controls. In the sequel fic, Cecil was searching for the Glamour Greens in order to cure Rosa's terminal illness during her pregnancy. The Paladin was tricked as a few willing people decided to help him look for the rare plants; however, he was once again enthralled by Domin and his people, including a few new additions, and the union of the four Light Crystals. Palom and Porom were held captive there, until they were rescued as Cecil regained his senses. Then, a fierce war broke out between him and Domin, and soon involving Kain. Deimos was slewed by Golbez's Shadow Dragon and everything was reversed. The vegetation was withering from the darkness and without it, they were shining like the sacred plants Cecil needed to find. The Injukhal, as well as others, came to, then faded from existence, leaving Tenebre nothing more than a memory; Cecil has kept some memos, though. Namira's Hideout/Brothel Location: Beyond the Desert Colossus, within the Lanayru Desert Appearance: The Lost Legend of Namira (LoZ: OoT/Pokémon) Residents: Namira, Gerudo, late Hylian males/warriors, Link This place was first mentioned by Impa, after Zelda II described her horrid nightmares involving Namira, the corrupt Goddess of the Sands. She went there years ago, before the Hyrulean Civil War, when she was around Link's current age. She witnessed the many slaughters from the Sheikah as well as the many missing male Hylians who were influenced by Namira. Bongo, the former head of the Sheikah tribe, had managed to seal away the Gerudo succubus and her tainted cronies. She later advised the Trainer to analyze her dream further, until she discovered that Namira has returned to Hyrule. Impa made Zelda II go into her lucid dream, and she met Mewtwo there. After they visited the Great Fairy for directions, they went through a shady tunnel opened by Electrode's Explosion. The Gerudo/Pokémon army, led by Nabooru, were on their way there, though the duo made it first. As expected in the dream, it looked like a massive sand castle housing her fetishes to infect Hylians and the Gerudo. After Sandslash dug a mile-deep tunnel, they combatted the undead Hylian warriors, utilizing the Pokémon from the army, including an Iron Bareback. Mewtwo warned his partner that this place housed so much seductive fuel including chambers of S&M and entanglement, even a large brothel in which Namira has imprisoned Link. He succumbed under her control, just like in her dreams, until Zelda II screeched for him to stop. She and Mewtwo fought off the Goddess though they fell trying. They were close to death until Link regained his senses and turned on Namira! He and Zelda II finished her off, then he restored Mewtwo before the nightmare faded. Since then, Nabooru decreed for the Gerudo to destroy Namira's remnants, including the desolate hideout itself. Ling's Buddhist Temple Location: Cross World City, CA Residents: Ling, Ryan Appearance: We are VR Troopers! (VR Troopers/Mutant League Football) Ling discreetly took Ryan in when she found a young male that had collapsed recently. Ryan, as it turned out, woke up inside the Buddhist Temple, similar to the one he and his father visit, only this one was more interior and housed a big cherry pedal tree as well as a koi pond. Ling said that her parents owned this place before they left for their homeland across the Pacific, so she became its primary owner. Ryan was nursed back to health by her after his lethal virtual conflict against Grimlord and his narrow escape from the falling Dark Fortress. He spent his time there for several weeks, and once he was well and ready, he volunteered to have Ling visit Tao's Dojo and meet up with his fellow Troopers Kaitlin, JB, and Chita, as well as his father, Tyler, and his dog, Jeb. Big Blue, Dolphin Dive circuit Location: Big Blue Residents: N/A Racers: Tinsel, Leon, Zoda, Baba, numerous others Appearance: Ending it All It wasn't until Lap 4 when Tinsel raced against Zoda and Baba on this slippery circuit. Unlike many races, it took place during the evening, and it was set over a choppy ocean. The starting line was at the dolphin's back and each racer went around the tricky turns at its dorsal fin and canny curves clockwise towards the nose, then the tricky corners toward the tail where a small pool awaited them. After submergence, they made even more treacherous turns until they went to the finish line. Her nemeses gave her quite a lethal competition while the Task Force was still missing, though despite the beatings on her Silver Comet, the Iron Tiger met its demise as it flew above the wreckage of the Death Anchor and crashed into the back wall just after the gap. Then it and Baba sunk beneath the unrelenting waves, never to be seen again. Tinsel was also able to meet her good friend, Leon and together they both won the competition with her taking first. Nevertheless, they caught up with each other, and he was willing to assist her on finding her lost friends. Zenn-lavian Mothership Location: Zenn-la Residents: Fennan, Trake, other Zenn-lavians, the Fantastic Five Appearance: The Search for Shalla-Bal Not much is said, but this was the largest and most advanced space vessel/piece of weaponry invented by the alien species of Zenn-la. It's equipped with lasers, honing missiles, numerous spacecrafts including the FantastiCar and AstroWing, and can house about a thousand bodies. It was seen as soon as the superhero quintet and Norrin made it through the Aurora Borealis and made it into space where the ship awaited. Fennan and Trake were in charge especially over the helm as the crew headed throughout the Deneb system in search for Norrin's lost love, Shalla-Bal. There's both a day/night crew on board until they had to separate with Susan before it was refueled at a space port that was already devastated by Possessor. It withstood tons of enemy assaults, even the hellish environments from Mephisto's world. However, since it sustained a lot of damage and since Norrin couldn't make it toward the Magik Domain, the main quintet went without the and retrieved Shall-Bal's vessel. Its tractor beam was quick enough to save them from their demise via black hole. The mission was successful, and the ship and the Zenn-la crew headed home. Gavin's Flat Location: Uptown Sleepy Hollow, NY Residents: Gavin Appearance: The Greenhorn's Gamble, A Saving Grace, The Demon from within, The Missing Episodes There's a vacant lot of his three-story brick wall apartment. Inside there's a white door to the right which was used as a pantry. The small kitchen was to the left. Plus a green, small counter wrapped in an L-shape. Behind it was a small wooden table for four. In the living room was a black futon and a large plasma flat screen featuring PlayStation Vue, which was a birthday present from Joe, on top of a little wooden stand with two cabinets. Various game consoles were set beside it including a Wii with built-in GameCube functionality, the Nintendo Switch, and a PS3 that had a reverse format. To the right was a desk with a large device used as a copier, printer, and laminator. Next to that was his bedroom with green walls and carpet with a bed and a window that looked out onto the parking lot. Under it was a desk with his Windows 7 laptop, a pencil sharpener, and some writing utensils; it was almost like his miniature office. Above that was where an authentic Onondaga dream catcher was hung. Over the bed was a framed portrait of the "Thanksgiving of Yesteryear;" it's name was engraved at the bottom. On the left back post was a navy blue sash with all of Gavin's badges on it. To the left and right were wooden sets of drawers; one of them had an iHome on top and some knickknacks. At the other side of the room, there was a tower loaded with numerous DVDs, CDs, games, portable gaming systems, and collectibles. A Linkin Park poster was hung on the wall. At the back of the room, there was a large drawer with a huge mirror, some more knickknacks, and various books along with horse head book ends. To the left of that was a door leading to a closet. At the little kitchen, he keeps and writes down in his journal of his personal experiences involving the supernatural. Gavin actually moved and settled there when he escaped from his lethal legal guardian, Lolita Micholi, and his dad, Don Lucas. The rent's a bit hefty yet manageable, until its rent skyrocketed during the last Tribulations; thankfully, Gavin left Sleepy Hollow and headed to Washington with Ichabod and Chief Falcolor. He hopes to eventually be reinstated as an organizer for the American Historical Society. The Hovercraft Hub Location: Planet Tortiz 3 Residents: Numerous hovercraft racers, Tinsel Appearance: Tinsel's Trial Deep within the more gentler portions of Tortiz 3, the weather's more pleasant, and the camp/training ground with lush woods and open fields isn't harshly dominated by Pico and his nefarious Popolito Army. During the spring, Jody offered Tinsel and pamphlet to train herself in the Hovercraft Hub for about a month and sharpen her skills as an F-Zero pilot; the area was open recently and only for the season which was why Rick and Lucy never went there. The gentle and gradually choppier river currents made some decent challenges for any pilot who was willing to brave them, whether they'd be F-Zero pilots or not. Human and alien lifeforms were abundant there, aside from Tinsel, and the price was manageable for her stay. She was able to fair the watery courses very well, she even qualified for the finals scheduled for Earth at Victoria Falls. During that time, however, her cannister was corrupted by a mysterious black substance set by Zoda, which later tainted her mind, making her a puppet to Dark Million. The Materia Shrines Location: Planet Giant Residents: Holidus, Lixa, Gastro, Plassein, Tinsel, Rick, Lily, Don Appearance: The Power of the Falcon Four quadrants were built to honor the four forms of matter, each one separated by a large body of saltwater. Rick and Tinsel decided to take a week-long vacation to Giant, though they did cross paths with Lily on a bounty hunting mission to prevent Don Genie from awakening the bodies of matter and wreak havoc across the universe. The main shrine had quadruple holes that were carved for each of the sacred Materia stones. Each of them can be found within the other temples, while the final orb was a mystery. Rick and Tinsel headed to Gastro's crag and there were toxic fumes emanating inside the cavern, even when he ventured through the tricky maze. He was able to retrieve the Deity's light-green orb. Second was Lixa's lair while they chased after a hologram of the Fat Shark. An ice path led to it, though the inside had a dripping ceiling, making the trek difficult. There were also numerous, deep pits and small ledges to tread on, until they came across a wide pit that they passed over thanks to Tinsel's freezing jets from her Silver Comet. Rick obtained the light-blue orb from the pedestal. The last temple was the Home of Holidus, a magma-encrusted settlement made deep within Giant's crust. The chamber descended rapidly, making the journey more hotter and opaque, until the magma pools lit the way. There was a precipice and Rick and Tinsel encountered an aggressive guardian that swallowed the Deity's orb. It quickly began to collapse as Holidus collided into it during its fatal scrimmage against Gastro and Lixa. Pokémon Stadium Location: Mainframe Residents: Akari, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, various Pokémon Appearance: The Pokémon/ReBoot crossovers, after The Tiff The large file input/structure wasn't developed until Akari and her small team left Mainframe after the incidences in the Game, Escape from Starship Alcatraz. When she called out Bob and Dot putting the System at risk, the citizens couldn't get enough of her foreign style and valiance. They'd decided to build the Stadium, and it took the whole weekend before Akari returned with more pocket monsters afterwards. The colossal apartment, that was at the northwestern portion of the System sectors away from Lost Angles, features a large neon Poké Ball on its roof, blinking and illuminating all its glory. About twenty floors ascended from the ground floor and receptionist area run by Mr. Mime, housing the Trainer and her numerous members of her team from both Johto and Kanto. Heck, some of her teammates advanced some of their "dorm rooms" to suit their needs when it came to their homely environments; it was definitely a home away from home for them. Sundries, a Pokémon center, and a Stadium complete with an outdoor arena and bleachers at the rear are also featured. Even the Electric-Types were its own generators if the power should go out, like during the power down as Megabyte took over the Command Center in the Principal Office. One time it was evacuated during a power down as Gigabyte was terrorizing the System, then sundries were taken hurriedly and the place was left abandoned during and after the Web and Viral Wars. Fortunately, it received a complete overhaul during the massive restart by the User, as glorious as ever. Although it wasn't really highlighted during the Net War nor when Mainframe was being assimilated by Megabyte and Gnosis. Onondaga Reservation Location: Basin Falls, NY Residents: Chief Turgado (deceased), Stanthos (deceased), Chief Falcolor Appearance: A Test of Wills, The Missing Episodes In Basin Falls, the Onondagas were a prosperous tribe living near the reservation and led by their chieftain and shaman, Turgado. It was a nice open field inside their camp ground, some woods, and even a tall waterfall. It was all peaceful until the people were swayed by Chief Parrish's influence, as Jeremy Crane disguised himself and used his dark arts overmatching Turgado and even brainwashing Gavin when he, Ichabod, and Abbie were visiting the camp itself. Fortunately, the Witnesses were able to rescue everyone and Turgado made them as honorary members of his people, even Gavin and Jenny. Since then, half of the tribe decided to relocate to Sleepy Hollow and assist them more conveniently. But when Pandora and the Hidden One arrived, and after Abbie and Joe's passing, Turgado got very sick and the Onondagas moved back to Basin Falls. When Team Witness went to Washington, they reluctantly moved there in fear of discrimination, all for the revelation of the new child Witness, Molly. After Turgado passed away, the Onondagas stayed in Basin Falls ever since. That was until after Falcolor was chosen by Ichabod (Soaring Crane) out of two others, and after that the apocalypse/Tribulations were affecting the tribe. So, the entire tribe relocated to Washington discreetly and Falcolor and Ichabod agreed to stay in The Vault during those dire, destructive times along with their pet foxes, wolves, hawks, and falcons. Falcolor stayed behind until Ichabod and Gavin caught up to him, dealt with the Horseman of War again, and retrieved the fallen Cross. By the time the world was restored after Lucifer's seal, they headed back except for Falcolor who stayed at the Vault for the ceremony of the Future Witnesses. Category:Blog posts